La dama del mar
by LaraSkye
Summary: No soy muy buena con los summaries. Trata de una chica llamada Victoria que accidentalmente caerá en la Tierra media y encontrara el amor en un elfo.        No apto para anti Mari-sues. El  que avisa no es traidor, asi que al que no le  guste que no lea.


_**Nota de la Autora: **Este cap no es muy interesante pero espero que os agrade_

_**Mirro-Mirror: **Gracias por sus consejos. Sinceramente no me había dado cuenta de que faltaban algunas tildes, así que gracias. Y también por haberme abierto lo ojos, tampoco busco un self-insert, pues quiero que todos los personajes sean iguales, no centrar toda la atención en el que yo he inventado. ¿Porque una Mary Sue? Bueno lo cierto es que no acabo de entender lo que es un mary-sue, tan solo busco crear una historia con lo que la gente que la lea se pueda reconocer, claro que eso va a cuestión de gustos. No entiendo que quieres decir con que debería dejar de limitarme, así que si me lo explicaras te lo agradecería. Un beso :)._

_**Capitulo 2**_

* * *

><p><em>Cuesta admitir que no se trata de un sueño.<em>

* * *

><p>Definitivamente no pensaba hacerlo. No es que desnudarse delante de una completa desconocida, por mucha confianza que le inspirara, fuera normal. Vic, miro por el rabillo del ojo a la joven dama que estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, la cual esperaba para ayudarla a bañarse. Pensó que si fuera su dama de compañía de toda la vida no se lo pensaría dos veces, pero puesto que se acababan de conocer, no era así. Aranissë, capto la mirada de Vic, ya que con que estaba acostumbrada a ayudar a la dama Arwen a bañarse, no se había dado cuenta de que había incomodado a Victoria.<p>

—Oh, perdone mi señora Victoria, le dejo tranquila para que se bañe. La estaré esperando fuera preparando su ropa de cambio —Reacciono Aranissë.

La dama cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Vic sola en el baño. Esta suspiro aliviada, y sintiendo la calidez que le brindaba aquel caliente baño, se deshizo de sucia ropa, tirándola al suelo un poco mas allá de donde se encontraba.

Se metió en aquella tina, con agua caliente. Era como si hubieran previsto que se iba a despertar en ese mismo instante. _"No me extrañaría, todo esto es tan raro…" _Pensó reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Luego del primer impacto de desolación y confusión que llegaron tan gratuitamente a ella en un principio con las palabras de los sujetos, se tomo unos momentos de meditación para relajarse. Por una parte, seguía buscando la cámara escondida, y la lógica de todo aquello, y por otra parte, la exhibición de "magia" que le había hecho el tal Gandalf, era algo que no se podía cuestionar, pues no había otra explicación para ello que la magia. Pensando en todo aquello, noto como le pesaban los ojos, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, aun que no tardo en despertar, cuando Aranissë la llamo desde fuera de la habitación. Vic se levanto apresuradamente, envolviéndose con la suave toalla que le habían dejado para que se secara.

Cuando salió de la habitación, vio como unos extraños vestidos, parecidos al que llevaban Aranissë y la dama blanca, se extendían encima de la gran cama en la que había despertado. Frunció el ceño _"¿De verdad piensan que me voy a poner eso?"._ Eran muy bonitos, pero para su gusto estaban muy pasados de moda, como si fueran disfraces para un desfile medieval.

—Mi señora Victoria —Dijo Aranissë.

—Puedes llamarme Vic.

—Mi señora Vic.

—Vic, a secas, sin mi señora. Yo no soy la señora de nadie, ni tu mi criada —Dijo Vic, sintiendo la mirada sorprendida de la joven rubia —.No me mires así, las dos somos iguales. De tu a tu. Tu Aranissë yo Victoria. De amiga a amiga, no de ama a sirviente —Le explico y ella le sonrió.

—Está bien, Vic. Aun que nadie me había tratado nunca así. Es muy amable —Dijo sonriéndole y Victoria le devolvió la sonrisa —. Bueno, lo que quería decirle es que el señor Elrond os ha regalado estos vestidos de parte de la dama Arwen y de la dama Galadriel. Dijo que eligierais uno para la cena de bienvenida de esta noche. Estáis invitada —Dijo sonriente.

—Son muy bonitos enserio, pero prefiero ponerme mi ropa..

—Su ropa esta sucia ¿Acaso no os ha servido de nada veros en el espejo? —Vic iba a replicar pero la chica le interrumpió —.Nada de peros. Cual os gusta mas ¿El azul o el verde?

—Bueno en realidad…

—Si los dos pegan con vuestros ojos castaños, pero quizás deberíais poneros este azul…

—Si me gusta más el azul, es mi color favorito —Le sonrió a la elfa.

—Pues no se hable más, os poneís el azul. —Contestó Aranissë, entregándoselo —.Cuando terminéis me avisáis, estaré fuera esperando.

—Está bien —Resopló Victoria resignada, la elfa le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Victoria se puso aquel hermoso vestido azul cielo. Este se ceñía a su cintura, y por un instante pensó que iba a reventarlo, pues tenía bastante pecho, y que aquel vestido fuera tan ajustado de la parte de arriba hizo que el ligero escote que llevaba quedara un poco más vistoso de lo que normalmente era. _"Supongo que se han equivocado al pensar que la dama Arwen y yo tenemos la mima talla". _Por detrás dejaba ver sus omoplatos, fuertes, mientras que una cinta cruzaba de un lado a otro haciendo zic-zac. De cintura para bajo era bastante suelto, y las mangas tan solo llegaban hasta la mitad de su brazo.

Al mirarse al espejo, observo que su rostro todavía tenía secuelas del sueño atrasado, a pesar que había dormido una semana entera. Tenía unas grandes ojeras, y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que solían tener, mientras que sus labios, estaban secos y cortados. Aun que por otra parte se dio cuenta de que aquel vestido le quedaba perfecto, marcando sus bonitas curvas y pechos, y resaltando el color de su tostada piel. Sonrió al ver el gran resultado que había dado llevar una dieta y un poco de ejercicio, y recordó como le hubiera venido aquel vestido años atrás, cuando en su adolescencia anhelaba estar delgada.

"_Bueno, quizás sea un vestido de carnaval, pero me queda bastante bien"_ Pensó. _"Más les vale que todo esto no sea una broma de mal gusto, aun que no creo que Laura haya organizado todo esto para riese de mi, le habría costado muy caro, y no es que le sobre el dinero…""Tal vez todo esto solo sea un sueño…"_

Llamo a la dama Aranissë, la cual le hizo un precioso peinado, parecido al que llevaba ella; dejando su largo pelo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, suelto, y cogiendo algunos mechones de cerca de la cara, para hacerle un recogido, dejando su demacrado rostro despejado. Tenía el pelo ondulado, fuerte, y con unos ligeros tirabuzones al final de algunos mechones. Vió como sus puntas abiertas sobresalían, e hizo una mueca, observando como el brillo de su pelo había desaparecido. _"No me había fijado en que estaba tan mal" _Pensó mirándose al espejo.

La dama Galadriel había vuelto para visitarla. Vic ahora que sabía que ella era la dama blanca, recordó como en la película Cate Blanchett alias "La dama de Lórien", le leía el pensamiento a Frodo y eso le incomodó.

"_Tranquila"_ Rió una dulce voz en su cabeza _"Se que todo esto es confuso para ti" _Dijo aquella voz, mientras Vic seguía mirando a la dama blanca con los ojos muy abiertos, sin acabar de creer lo que ocurría _"Toda pregunta tiene su respuesta, solo tienes que encontrarla, ahora clámate"_

—Te he traído algo, para que tu aspecto mejore, y te sientas menos cansada —Habló por fin la dama Galadriel, mientras que Aranissë ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla _"Lo cierto es que intimida un poco_" Pensó Vic, aun que luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

— Gracias —Dijo cogiendo la copa que la dama Galadriel le había tendido —. ¿Qué es?

—Son lágrimas de luna. Harán que te sientas menos cansada y tus ojeras desaparecerán. Bébelo.

La chica hizo caso a la dama blanca, aun que el gusto de aquella bebida no era mucho mejor que el del alcohol sin nada. Vic, puso mala cara, sintiendo como aquel liquido quemaba su garganta y no le dejaba respirar. Se llevo las manos a la garganta_. "¡Quema! ¿Qué me has dado?"_ pensó, aun que no obtuvo respuesta. Aranissë miro asustada a la dama por primera vez, mientras que veía como Vic se revolvía en el suelo intentando que aquel quemazón desapareciera.

—Tranquila, estará bien —Le dijo Galadriel a la joven elfa y esta tan solo asintió.

Vic, sintió como la quemazón desapareció, y de nuevo podía respirar, agitada. Se levanto del suelo recuperando el aliento. _"Estas mucho mejor"_ Rió la voz de Galadriel en su mente _"Deberías comprobarlo por ti misma, Eärwen" _Dijo cuando percibió las dudas de la joven. _"¿Por qué no deja de llamarme así? Me llamo Victoria"_ Pensó Vic enfadada. _"Eärwen, ese nunca fue tu nombre" _La dama blanca volvió a reír en su mente, haciendo que Vic se sintiera como si se estuvieran burlando de ella.

—¡Dios santo! —Dijo cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo.

Esa no era ella…¿O si? Un gritito salió de su boca. Delante de ella, se alzaba una hermosa joven, sus facciones eran parecidas a las suyas, pero había cambiado bastante, pues en su rostro ya no quedaba rastro de las ojeras, mientras que su piel se había vuelto mucho más suave y sin imperfecciones. Sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo habitual junto sus largas pestañas que ahora lo eran más que nunca. Sus labios rojos ya no estaban cortados y secos, y su cabellos ahora era sedoso y brillante, como nunca había sido.

* * *

><p>Legolas hacia unas pocas horas que acababa de llegar a Rivendel, para celebrar el concilio. Ahora se encontraba en medio de aquel hermoso bosque, tan diferente en el que vivía, observando cada mínimo detalle de su alrededor. Como a cualquier otro elfo la naturaleza le eclipsaba, seguramente por la sensibilidad de sus sentidos.<p>

Oyó unos pasos detrás suya, inaudibles para un humano, pero para él, no lo eran.

—Vaya Legolas, no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que te vimos —Rieron a sus espaldas.

—Eso, parece Elledan. Aun que no es vosotros lo hayáis hecho —Bajó el arco.

—Si, y sigues igual de… ¿perceptible? —Dijo Elrohir y luego rió. Aún que Legolas fuera un elfo siempre había tenido los sentidos más agudizados que cualquier otro de su especie.

—Ignorare lo dicho —Se giró y siguió observando la naturaleza. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a ignorar las bromas de los gemelos.

—Oh vamos Legolas, no seas aburrido —Dijo Elledan sentándose a su lado mientras que su hermano se sentaba al otro.

—¿Qué queréis? —Preguntó Legolas mirando a ambos.

—Tenemos novedades —Dijo Elledan.

—¿Frodo Bolson ha despertado? —Preguntó el y Elledan negó con la cabeza.

—Ha ocurrido algo extraño. La dama de Lórien ha traído a una humana a Rivendel.

—¿Y qué tiene de raro eso? —Preguntó Legolas, aún que no acababa de encontrarle el sentido.

—Lo raro, es que según ella, la encontraron en el camino hacia aquí, y estaba perseguida por un grupo de orcos.

—Eso sin contar que vestía unas extrañas ropas. El caso es que Elledan y yo nos colamos en la sala donde nuestro padre hablaba del tema con Gandalf el gris, y parece que esa chica es especial, o algo así —Concluyó Elrohir y Legolas le miró.

—Y al parecer muy bella —Una sonrisilla apareció en el rostro de los dos hermanos y Legolas solo entorno los ojos.

—No nos mires así. Yo ya estoy prometido con una elfa llamada Nimiel, y Elledan está en proceso —Los gemelos se sonrieron mutuamente.

—¿Qué queréis decir? —Preguntó Legolas, aún que en el fondo lo sabía perfectamente.

—Lo que queremos decir es que se te va a pasar el arroz con tanta guerra —Le contestó Elrohir. Legolas rió.

—Enserio, no me interesa de momento. Yo lo único que quiero…—Iba a decir pero los gemelos le interrumpieron.

—Es que tu padre este orgulloso de ti —Dijeron ambos a la vez.

—Lo sabemos Legolas, pero puedes hacer las dos cosas a la vez ¿No te parece?

* * *

><p>Aburrimientos, desesperación, angustia, exasperación… y a pesar de una larga búsqueda de sinónimos, no había logrado encontrar aquel que describiera lo que sentía. No podía salir de aquella habitación, y quería, necesitaba desesperadamente saber lo que estaba pasando, y confirmar, que sus sospechas eran ciertas, yo todo aquellos no era un sueño.<p>

Se había pellizcado, pegado incluso herido para comprobar que no estaba durmiendo, pero era demasiado real como para ser un sueño. Salió aquel gran balcón, por el que pudo visualizar enormes árboles milenarios, que por supuesto, no eran robles, y una maravillosa naturaleza exótica, y a la vez elegante. Las columnas de color beige eran imponentes y tenían finos grabados, que por lo que pudo adivinar, era la bella y elegante escritura élfica. Los arcos eran perfectos, y se unían por medio de estas, siendo la vista preciosa, donde se vislumbraba el bosque frondoso pero bien cuidado, algunos bancos, en los cuales había elfos leyendo atentamente, y al fondo, entre las dos montañas que flanqueaban Rivendel, se apreciaba una cascada, cuya agua caía con furia al río Bruinen. Este se perdía sinuosamente hacia el horizonte.

Maravillada, Victoria dejó que la brisa agitara sus cabellos mientras se apoyaba en una columna con los ojos muy abiertos, con la esperanza de que alguien en ese momento apareciera de la nada y gritara "¡Corten!", cosa que jamás ocurrió. Volvió a la habitación y cogió su Iphone de una mesita donde habían dejado todas sus cosas, y de nuevo marco el numero de Laura, el de su madre, el de su hermano, el de varias amigas de la universidad, pero nada…

—Piensa Victoria, piensa. Supongamos que por un momento, tan solo por un momento, que todo estos es real. Y estas en… ¿la tierra Media? Si creo que se llama así. —Pensó en voz alta dando vueltas en círculos.

_"Muy bien lista, por fin te has dado cuenta de que no estamos en un sueño ¡Enhorabuena! Aun que nos sigamos negando a creer que esto es realidad, tarde o temprano tendremos que asumirlo"_ Habló de nuevo la voz de su conciencia, y por primera vez le dio la razón.

_"Bien bien, pues entonces, ¿Dónde está Frodo? ¿No es él, el que tiene el anillo?"_ Pensó.

_"Vale, ahora solo nos falta descubrir si la guerra ya se ha terminado, o acaba de comenzar"_ Dijo la voz y Victoria asintió.

_"Muy elocuente ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Porque yo no sé tú, pero no soy adivina" _Pensó y su conciencia le contestó.

_"Pues sales por la ventana, y no sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, el caso es salir de aquí, me estoy desesperando, y tengo mucha hambre"_

Vale, ¿Cómo diablos iba a bajar por el balcón? Bueno, podía pasar primero al balcón de al lado y luego salir por la puerta de esa habitación. Era mucho mejor que saltar hasta bajo y pegarse un leñazo.

Se arromangó el vestido, recordando el porqué llevaba pantalones, y no le gustaban nada los vestidos ni las faldas. _"Al menos si fuera corto podría moverme mejor". _Subió a la barandilla de mármol y cogiéndose a las enredaderas que había en la pared intentó cruzar.

— Bueno, espero que todo esto acabe bien —Dijo Elledan en un suspiro.

—Seguro que se soluciona todo hermano, siempre lo hace —Hubo un silencio hasta que volvio a hablar —.Elledan ¿Hay una dama colgada de la enredadera o me lo estoy imaginando? —Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, definitivamente no era muy normal que en Rivendel hubieran ese tipo de escándalos. Los gemelos miraron divertidos la escena, aún que un poco preocupados por esa joven.

—Creo que deberíamos ayudarla —Dijo Elrohir y su hermano asintió mientras avanzaban y se ponían justo debajo de donde estaba la joven.

—Genial Victoria, genial, estas cosas solo te pasan a ti —Oyeron susurrar a la joven que estaba medio colgada de la enredadera —No mires abajo, no mires abajo —Se susurraba a sí misma con los ojos cerrados.

—_¿Necessita ayuda señorita? _—Le gritó Elrohir desde bajo, haciendo que la chica se girara y mirara bajo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, perdiendo el equilibrio. No había entendido lo que le habían dicho ¿En qué idioma hablaban?

—_Creo que no habla elfico_ —Le susurró Elledan a su hermano.

—_Probaré con la lengua común. _¿Necesita ayuda señorita? —Repitió Elrohir a la chica y esta vez sí que entendió.

—No…no, yo puedo sola —Dijo cogida a la enredadera —. Estoy bien enserio…

—Seguro que sí. Debes estar muy cómoda ahí colgada —Dijo Elrohir y la muchacha le mando una mirada asesina desde las alturas a pesar de no conocer al que había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—No necesito ayuda de nadie —Respondió Vic y los gemelos percibieron que aquella chica era muy orgullosa, y al no aceptar su ayuda, suponieron que no era una elfa.

—¡Dama Victoria! ¿Qué hace ahí colgada? —Le llamó una elfa rubia desde su balcón a la que conocía perfectamente.

Sorprendida por la aparición de Aranissë, Vic se resbaló de la enredadera y ahogó un grito al caer, lo que para su suerte, no fue su predicción. Sintió que había caído sobre algo mullido, y una risita detrás de sí.

—Joven dama, seguro que ahora está mucho más cómoda que ahí arriba —Dijo una voz masculina debajo de ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con el bello rostro de un elfo, con el pelo tan oscuro como la noche y los ojos tan azules como el mar. Sorprendida no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Hermano, parece que la has dejado asombrada. Y yo que creía que era el más guapo de los dos… —Comentó alguien a sus espaldas, haciendo que Victoria saliera de su shock momentáneo y se diera cuenta de que estaba encima de aquel chico, a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro. La chica se sonrojo y Elrohir le sonrió.

—Encantado de conocerle bella dama. Mi nombre es Elrohir, hijo de Elrond, el señor de esas tierras, y vuestro salvador —Dijo el moreno, y la chica se levanto rápidamente limpiando su vestido.

—Yo soy su hermano Elledan —Dijo otro chico igual que el anterior bajando de un hermoso caballo.

—¿Vos no os vais a presentar bella dama? —Preguntó Elrohir ahora también de pie.

—A, claro si me llamo… —Iba a decir su nombre cuando alguien le interrumpió.

—¡Victoria! —Le llamó una elfa rubia, que estaba visiblemente histérica. Vic se sorprendió al ver que la elfa ya no la llamaba ni por dama, ni mi señora —. ¡Me habéis dado un susto de muerte! ¡Por un momento pensé que os ibais a matar! ¡Sois una insensata! Cuando el señor Erond y Gandalf el gris se enteren…—Comenzó a decir Aranissë pero Vic la interrumpió con un abrazo que sorprendió a la elfa.

—No creo que ellos se tengan que enterar de esto… —Le susurró a la elfa en el oído. Las muestras de cariño públicas no eran muy comunes entre los elfos, pero Aranissë agradeció el abrazo, ahora dándose cuenta de que sus señores estaban observando la escena.

—Así que vos sois la forastera —Comentó Elledan.

—Desde luego no se equivocaban al decir que erais muy bella —Dijo Elrohir haciendo que la chica se sonrojara de nuevo.

—Gra…gracias. Al parecer sí que necesitaba un poco de ayuda —Los tres rieron.

—¿Y que trae a una humana por Rivendel? —Preguntó Elledan, y Vic solo le miro.

—Hem…bueno es una historia muy larga, y dudo que vayáis a creerme —Dijo la chica, pero ambos chicos la rodearon por la espalda, haciendo que se sintiera un poco incomoda por su cercanía.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo ¿Verdad Elledan? —Preguntó Erohir y su hermano asintió.

—Si, podemos ir a dar una vuelta y así te enseñamos Rivendel, seguro que te encanta —Repondió Elledan.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que no tengo escapatoria. La verdad comenzaba a desesperarme de estar ahí dentro —Bufó la chica, y los gemelos sonrieron.

Elledan y Elrohir, eran muy simpáticos, y abiertos, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que los elfos son muy cerrados con los forasteros. Lo que más les había llamado la atención de la chica era su forma de hablar y actuar, tan diferente a las elfas con las que estaban acostumbrados a convivir, todas tan perfectas, y delicadas. En cambio Victoria era más testaruda y con un sentido del humor un tanto extraño, sobre todo tenían curiosidad por el mundo del que decía venir.

—Esto es un Iphone —Les dijo Victoria ahora en su alcoba enseñándoles su móvil. Definitivamente aquellos jóvenes no estaban actuando.

—¿Un I qué? —Preguntó Elledan mirando al extraño aparato.

—Un Iphone Elledan. Se llama así ¿no? dama Victoria —Dijo Elrohir y esta asintió.

—¿Y para qué sirve? —Preguntó Elledan tocando la pantalla y haciendo que esta se iluminara quedando ambos asombrados. La chica rió ante la reacción de los gemelos, parecían dos niños pequeños con un juguete nuevo.

—Sirve para hablar con otras personas a distancia. Como mandar una carta, solo que es momentáneo. También puedes hacer fotos, conectarte a internet, etc… —Les explicó Victoria dejándolos con la boca abierta. Al ver que no entendían decidió demostrárselo —. A ver, poneros ahí los dos —Dijo poniéndolos uno al lado del otro —. Así muy bien.

—¿Qué vais hacer dama Victoria? —Preguntó Elledan moviéndose.

—¡Elledan no te muevas! Os voy a sacar una foto, y si no estáis quietos no voy a poder —Dijo la chica, y aun que Elledan no entendía lo que era una foto, se quedó donde estaba. Esa chica tenía muy mal humor. Vic apretó el botón y saco la foto —. Ya está —Dijo acercándose a los gemelos, y cuando estos observaron la imagen en la que aparecían ellos dos hacia unos momentos se quedaron con la boca más abierta aún.

—¡Imposible! ¿Esos…somos nosotros? —Pregunto Elrohir señalando la pantalla y Victoria asintió riendo al ver sus expresiones.

—Tomad os lo regalo —Les dijo a los chicos los que la miraron con un interrogante en la cara —. Cada seis meses me regalan uno nuevo, así que este para vosotros, seguro que lo utilizareis mucho mejor que yo.

—No podemos aceptarlo dama Victoria… —Dijo Elrohir, pero Elledan discrepó.

—¡Claro que si! Muchas gracias Dama Victoria por su regalo. Seguro que a Ada le va encantar —Dijo saliendo por la puerta y la chica d nuevo rio. Todo era tan diferente allí…


End file.
